Eres tú
|year=1973 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=2nd |points=125 |previous=Amanece |next=Canta y sé feliz }} Eres tú was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1973 in Luxembourg performed by the band Mocedades. It was performed 7th on the night following Monaco and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it finished in 2nd place with 125 points. The song remains a Eurovision classic to this very day. Spanish= Como una promesa, eres tú, eres tú Como una mañana de verano Como una sonrisa, eres tú, eres tú Así, así, eres tú Toda mi esperanza, eres tú, eres tú Como lluvia fresca en mis manos Como fuerte brisa, eres tú, eres tú Así, así, eres tú Eres tú como el agua de mi fuente Eres tú el fuego de mi hogar (Eres tú…) Algo así eres tú (Como el fuego de mi hoguera) Algo así como el fuego de mi hoguera (Eres tú…) Algo así eres tú (El trigo de mi pan) Mi vida, algo así eres tú Como mi poema, eres tú, eres tú Como una guitarra en la noche Todo mi horizonte, eres tú, eres tú Así, así, eres tú (Nananana… nananana na…) Eres tú como el agua de mi fuente Eres tú el fuego de mi hogar (Eres tú…) Algo así eres tú (Como el fuego de mi hoguera) Algo así como el fuego de mi hoguera (Eres tú…) Algo así eres tú (El trigo de mi pan) Mi vida, algo así eres tú (Eres tú…) Algo así eres tú (Como el agua de mi fuente) Algo así como el agua de mi fuente Eres tú el fuego de mi hogar |-| Translation= Like a promise, you are, you are Like a summer morning Like a smile, you are, you are Like that, like that, you are All my hope, you are, you are Like fresh rain in my hands Like a strong breeze, you are, you are Like that, like that, you are You are like the water of my fountain You are the fire of my hearth (You are…) Something like that you are (Like the fire of my bonfire) Something like the fire of my bonfire (You are…) Something like that you are (The wheat of my bread) My life, something like that, you are Like my poem, you are, you are Like a guitar in the night My whole horizon, you are, you are Like that, like that, you are (Nananana… nananana na…) You are like the water of my fountain You are the fire of my hearth (You are…) Something like that you are (Like the fire of my bonfire) Something like the fire of my bonfire (You are…) Something like that you are (The wheat of my bread) My life, something like that, you are (You are…) Something like that you are (Like the water of my fountain) Something like the water of my fountain You are the fire of my hearth Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1973 Category:Spain Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs